1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a light-emitting element, or a display device, an electronic device, and a lighting device each including the light-emitting element.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. The technical field of one embodiment of the invention disclosed in this specification and the like relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. In addition, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. Specifically, examples of the technical field of one embodiment of the present invention disclosed in this specification include a semiconductor device, a display device, a liquid crystal display device, a light-emitting device, a lighting device, a power storage device, a storage device, a method of driving any of them, and a method of manufacturing any of them.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, research and development have been extensively conducted on light-emitting elements using electroluminescence (EL). In a basic structure of such a light-emitting element, a layer containing a light-emitting substance (an EL layer) is interposed between a pair of electrodes. By application of a voltage between the electrodes of this element, light emission from the light-emitting substance can be obtained.
Since the above light-emitting element is a self-luminous type, a display device using this light-emitting element has advantages such as high visibility, no necessity of a backlight, and low power consumption. Furthermore, such a light-emitting element also has advantages in that the element can be manufactured to be thin and lightweight, and has high response speed.
In a light-emitting element whose EL layer contains an organic compound as a light-emitting substance and is provided between a pair of electrodes (e.g., an organic EL element), application of a voltage between the pair of electrodes causes injection of electrons from a cathode and holes from an anode into the EL layer having a light-emitting property and thus a current flows. By recombination of the injected electrons and holes, the light-emitting organic compound is brought into an excited state to provide light emission.
Note that an excited state formed by an organic compound can be a singlet excited state (S*) or a triplet excited state (T*). Light emission from the singlet-excited state is referred to as fluorescence, and light emission from the triplet excited state is referred to as phosphorescence. The formation ratio of S* to T* in the light-emitting element is 1:3. In other words, a light-emitting element containing a compound emitting phosphorescence (phosphorescent compound) has higher emission efficiency than a light-emitting element containing a compound emitting fluorescence (fluorescent compound). Therefore, light-emitting elements containing phosphorescent compounds capable of converting a triplet excited state into light emission has been actively developed in recent years.
Among light-emitting elements containing phosphorescent compounds, a light-emitting element that emits blue light in particular has yet been put into practical use because it is difficult to develop a stable compound having a high triplet excited energy level. For this reason, the development of a light-emitting element containing a more stable fluorescent compound has been conducted and a technique for increasing the emission efficiency of a light-emitting element containing a fluorescent compound (fluorescent element) has been searched.
As one of materials capable of partly converting the triplet excited state into light emission, a thermally activated delayed fluorescent (TADF) emitter has been known. In a thermally activated delayed fluorescent emitter, a singlet excited state is generated from a triplet excited state by reverse intersystem crossing, and the singlet excited state is converted into light emission.
In order to increase emission efficiency of a light-emitting element using a thermally activated delayed fluorescent emitter, not only efficient generation of a singlet excited state from a triplet excited state but also efficient emission from a singlet excited state, that is, high fluorescence quantum yield are important in a thermally activated delayed fluorescent emitter. It is, however, difficult to design a light-emitting material that meets these two.
Patent Document 1 discloses a method: in a light-emitting element containing a thermally activated delayed fluorescent emitter and a fluorescent compound, singlet excitation energy of the thermally activated delayed fluorescent emitter is transferred to the fluorescent compound and light emission is obtained from the fluorescent compound.